Red
by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
Summary: To find the wolf in the forest actually be a werewolf, shocked her. But to fall in love with him? It was almost dreamlike. On the full moon, when her lover turns into an uncontrollable werewolf, there's a vital decision to be made; the choice that will determine all. But maybe, just maybe, they can be together, without her transformation. It all depends on that red ribbon. FAX AH
1. Over the Hills and Through The Woods

Summary: It's like her life was born as a children's novel. Only much, much more horrific. To find the wolf in the haunted forest, on the way back from her mother's workplace, actually be a werewolf, shocked her. But to fall in love with him? It was almost dreamlike. On the full moon, when her lover turns into an uncontrollable werewolf, there's a vital decision to be made; the choice that will determine her love life, and perhaps her human life as well. But maybe, there's another option. Maybe, just maybe, they can be together, without her transformation. It all depends on the ribbon. That red ribbon.

**Author's Note: **So this is very loosely based off of the old children's tale, _Little Red Riding Hood_. Except in a more… horror…tale. I guess. It's not that scary. I think :D Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Maximum Ride, or Little Red Riding Hood. *Only disclaimer you will see in this story*

* * *

_:-: **Red **:-:** Chapter One** :-: Over the Hills and Through The Woods :-:_

* * *

_:-: **Max** :-:_

**Grandma** would always tell me tales of the big ol' wolf in the woods. It would howl with the wind, and run like a cheetah, pouncing on its prey, ripping it to shreds in the night. But when the sun rose, it would disappear to its lair, resting until night came once more.

Many men, who liked to call themselves brave, would search for the wolf during the day, to no avail. The hours spent searching of the day, quickly faded to night, and they were never to be seen again. All that would be heard was the howl of the wolf.

This was why Grandma never let me into the forest, even though I am confident I would get out of there by nightfall. Honestly, she worries too much. But I'm going to change her mind. I'm going to trek through the woods, reunite with Mama, and then come back. No harm done there.

All I need to do is the convincing.

:-:

"_Please_, Grandma," I beg.

She shakes her head sternly. "You know every single one of those tales that happened, having to do with the wolf. Don't you remember the one about Sam Dawson? Your friend?"

I scowl. "Sam wasn't my friend. He's just an idiot that —"

"Had a liking towards you. That went into the forest to kill the wolf, just so you could go visit your mother. That ended up dying for your selfish needs," she says harshly. "He never came back. There was a howl, a sliver of his shirt, and both he and the wolf were gone."

My face falls. This isn't the usual sweet old Grandma everyone knows and loves. She seems almost possessed.

Her pale, wrinkled face softens slightly. "Oh, Max. I didn't mean it like that," she tries to apologize. I almost believe that she'll let me go. "But you aren't stepping a foot into that forest," Grandma says firmly.

"I'm _eighteen_, Grandma! And I haven't been anywhere outside of this ruddy village!" I shout exasperatedly. "When will you actually let me live some? I'm in the prime of my life!"

She stands up out of her rocking chair and looks me in the eye. "The prime time of your life to do something foolish and regretful. You aren't going into the woods, as long as I am your grandmother, Max. That's my final word." With those words, Grandma heads upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door, and I collapse onto the couch.

A scowl is on my face, as I lie on the couch and think. Sometimes, I believe those old stories frighten Grandma more than they affect me. All my life, I learned to defend myself. What was the point of learning that, when you know you will never have a chance to use them? If I stay here, in this village, I know my life will be doomed. I need to explore, travel, and go on an adventure! That's who I _am_. It's in my blood.

With those thoughts, I make a decision. As soon as the sun rises, and the rooster crows on the top of the Thomas' lawn, I'll be out of here.

I'm going into the woods, with Grandma's permission or not. I can only hope it is with her permission.

:-:

I lay wide-awake in my bed. My stuff for the trip is packed in a small bag to the side of me. It is nearly dawn, so I climb out from under my covers. I put on some pants, a t-shirt, and a jacket, tying my hair up into a loose ponytail. Throwing the pack over my shoulder, I slip out of my room, and bound down the stairs, careful to skip the third step to the bottom, as it creaks.

_You're not going to be gone forever, Max,_ I tell myself, glancing around the old house I grew up in. My hand reaches out to turn the door knob open, but a light flickers on in the kitchen, Grandma standing in the door way.

My eyes train on the ground, ashamed. She approaches me, and engulfs me in a hug. Before I know it, she's crying. "Grandma?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh, Max," she says in between sniffles. "I always knew you'd do something like this." My eyebrows furrow. "That I couldn't protect you forever." Grandma pulls back. "Go, my child." She kisses my forehead. "And take this with you."

A ribbon. A red ribbon.

I stare at Grandma, confused, but all she does is beckon for me to turn around. I do as she wishes, and Grandma ties the ribbon in my hair. "Keep it on you, okay?" Mutely, I nod, giving her another hug. "Send my regards to your mother," she says with a soft smile. "If you're not over the hills and in the forest by midday, turn back. Good luck, and be safe, Max."

Wind whooshes in as I open the door, and I step out. Looking back in, I give Grandma as small smile. "Bye, Grandma. I will." She nods, and I straighten my back, walking off the front porch.

It seems as if the wind is circling around me. The fallen leaves float in a spiral of colors. The sun is peeking over the hills. The Thomas' old rooster crows from the top of their barn. And I head off to the hills.

_Over the hills, and through the woods._

To Mum's house I go.

* * *

_:-: **Notes **:-:_

_**Bubbles: **Hiya! I be-eth her beta-eth for this awesome story-eth. Heehee. Oh, if you guys_

_don't know me, I'm Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS. Heh. Yeahh. I thiiinnnkkkk_

_that's it. Until next time!_

Yup, Bubbles is my beta; big thanks to her! So how are y'all liking it? Hmm? I'd love to hear some feedback from you all!

So if you didn't hear, I changed my signature… To nothing really :D

Love you all,

Fluffy ~:)

R&R please?


	2. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Summary: It's like her life was born as a children's novel. Only much, much more horrific. To find the wolf in the haunted forest, on the way back from her mother's workplace, actually be a werewolf, shocked her. But to fall in love with him? It was almost dreamlike. On the full moon, when her lover turns into an uncontrollable werewolf, there's a vital decision to be made; the choice that will determine her love life, and perhaps her human life as well. But maybe, there's another option. Maybe, just maybe, they can be together, without her transformation. It all depends on the ribbon. That red ribbon.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews :)

* * *

_:-: **Red **:-:** Chapter Two** :-: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? :-:_

* * *

_:-: **Max** :-:_

**Early** mornings are always cold, and I shiver as Itighten the straps of my sack against my shoulders. Even through my jacket, the cold wind hits my skin, biting it. I've barely made it out of the village walls and to the hills.

With a feeble sigh, I urge my legs to carry on. _Max, you're not even halfway in and you're ready to give up? Give up maybe your only chance to see your mother?_ I scold myself inwardly. I pause for a second, to stretch some, and the seemingly never-ending walk begins again.

Grandma said the half way mark is the end of the hills, and entrance to the forest. If you are not past the hills by noon, there's no way you can make it to the other side by nightfall. I am determined to make it to beginning shrubbery of the forest before noon, with time to spare. It is not as if I am here to kill the wolf.

I can see the hills now. They aren't gentle slopes as I thought hills were. No, they were a huge mass of rocky terrain, escalating up to ragged peaks and down to muddy plains. _Oh, you could've managed to mention _this_ to me, huh, Grandma? Or in all those stories you told of the wolf? This didn't cross your mind?_ I think bitterly.

My heart sinks as I take in the landscape. Until I realize, there must be a path. Some path crossing through this land. After all, weren't travelers told to keep to the path? People come and go in the village. There are more people going than coming here, but that didn't matter. What matters, is _people made it back_.

The sun has risen higher in the sky, so the cold no longer bothers me. I roll my pants up to my knees, making sure when I get to the plains, they don't become muddy. A wave of determination has crashed and landed on me, and I keep my eyes trained on the path. It is narrow, and I can barely see it, but it is there.

As I walk along the path, mindful of where I place each step, my eyes always find their way up to the sky, checking the position of the sun, and then down to my wrist, where I've placed my watch. The sun is more accurate, seeing you never know the exact time of sunset, but for noon, it is usually around twelve o'clock.

Right now, my watch reads 10:01. The time flashes across the screen and I know I have about two hours left to make it. Luckily, I can see the tops of the trees from here, just above that last hill.

_Only an hour and a half, Max. Then you'll be halfway there._

:-:

Just as the sun reaches its peak in the sky, I step foot into the forest. Walking farther in, it becomes darker and darker, despite the fact that the sun is in the center of the sky. The trees' leaves and branches create a cover over the blue sky, so when I look up, it is nearly covered with only green and black.

A chill runs down my spine, and I realize how much more dangerous these woods actually are, than Grandma's stories. _It's day, _I assure myself. The wolf is probably in it's lair, gnawing on old human bon — _Don't even finish that thought, Max._

I bite my lip nervously, but continue to walk. A rustling noise comes from the bushes to my left, followed by a grumbling sound from my stomach. I should have eaten before I entered the forest.

Step by step, I travel through the woods. There it is! That rustling again! My heart pounds erratically against my chest, as I look around frantically. _It can't be the wolf! It can't! _

The shadow appears before the figure. It is tall, dark, but most definitely human,. The beating of my heart calms some, even though this person is a complete stranger around my age. His legs were strong, most likely from running, and my eyes traveled upwards to his naked torso, and well-muscled abdomen, then up to his face.

If I was like one of those girls who faint over guys, I'd probably do so right now. He had a defined chin and jaw line, and his lips were curved upward at the edges, into a smirk. His black hair was longer than the usual boy-cut, but looked as if it was kept in a better condition than mine. And his _eyes_. They were almost black, but had hints of gold in the center, creating an illusion of looking into the night sky.

And then I realize he's smirking _at _me, and my face quickly hardens, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a forest like this?" he asks in a husky voice, his head tilting to the side.

I ignore him, trying not to rush.

"Mommy tell you to not talk to strangers?" he calls from behind.

Whirling around, I glare. "Mommy tell you to ever shut up?" I mock.

He shook his head and exposed a white grin. "Nope," he replies, popping the 'p'. "I bet _your_ mom did."

_ARGH. _With a huff, I turn back around and continue to walk along the path. I can hear footsteps from behind, telling me he — whoever _he_ is — was following me. He put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "What?" I ask with gritted teeth.

"I'm Fang."

"Fang?" I repeat, wondering what his last name is.

He nods. "Fang."

I smirk, a new nickname for him forming in my head. "I'm Max. Max Martinez."

"You never answered my question, Max Martinez," Fang says, walking beside me.

"Oh? And what exactly did you ask, Fang-Fang?" I wonder with a smirk.

His nose crinkles after being called 'Fang-Fang'. "What are you doing in these woods? Haven't seen you around here," he says casually.

"Well, Fang-Fang, I'm walking."

Fang chuckles lightly and easily. "Where you wal —"

I hold up a finger. "Wait a second, Fang-Fang. I'm asking the questions now." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

He stares at me, and ceases to walk. I stop as well, waiting for his answer. A minute passes, with him staring intensely at me, before he responds. "Maxie-dear, I'm walking too." With another chuckle, Fang starts walking.

Groaning, I catch up to him. "I'm serious, Fang."

Fang's eyebrows rise. "Well, Max, I was being serious as well."

I sigh, and we walk in silence. For some reason, Fang's presence is comforting, although he irks me to no end. We walk in the forest at a comfortable pace, and I risk a glance at Fang. He seems to be in deep thought, before he catches my stare and smirks again.

"I see my charm's got to you, too," Fang boasts smugly.

I scoff. "Charm? What charm?" _Just your charming good looks._

He shrugs, with a slight smile. "I thought we were being honest with each other."

"And I didn't realize we were playing truth or dare."

Fang's smirk widens. "Well then… I dare you to… Go get those flowers over there."

My eyebrows furrow, as I look at the flowers he's pointed to. The flowers _are_ pretty, but the patch strays from the path by quite a bit. Besides, I can't waste time to pick flowers; I need to get to Mama's house before nightfall! I shake my head stiffly, and walk forwards. "We _aren't_ playing truth or dare, Fang. Remember?"

"Aw, I didn't think you were one of those girls who ever turned down a dare. Especially one as pansy of a dare as this! Is Maxie chicken?" he taunts with a playful grin.

I clench my hands until they blanch. He did _not_ just call me a chicken. With a fleeting look in his direction, I stomp off to the patch of flowers, pick some, and walk back to where Fang was standing with an amused look on his face.

Throwing them on him, I'm satisfied, and I walk away from where Fang was standing, dusting my hands and pants off. "Don't call me chicken. Ever again," I say over my shoulder.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back, Max._ I look back. _Dammit, Max, I said don't look back!_

But he's disappeared. Gone.

I stare at the spot where he was standing, just a few moments ago, and blink. _Wasn't he just there? Like, exactly, _right_ there! Where'd he go? _For a second, I think about calling his name, wondering where he went, but the forest seems to darken with every second I waste.

_Maybe he was just a part of your imagination,_ I tell myself. _He was too handsome to be real. _But looking at where he stood, I see something that wasn't mine. Crouching down, I pick it up, wiping the dirt off with my fingers, and twirling it around my hands.

It's a necklace. A necklace with a fang on it.

That's how I know he wasn't part of my mind. That he really was there, just a moment ago.

There's still one question, though. _Where is he now? _With that question on my mind, I start to walk again, only more sullenly than before. My watch now reads 3:57. It is almost four. _Is it just me, or did time seem to pass quicker when Fang was here?_ My stomach grumbles again, and I decide to walk and eat.

An hour passes by. And then another. Now, the sun's just about to set, when I can see the woods beginning to thin out, and more light start to seep in.

Before I know it, I'm knocking on the door of Mom's home. I don't know what I expect to see. A weary woman that looks like me, but older? Ella, my step-sister? Anything really.

Anything, but Fang. The door creaks open and he is standing in front of me, that smirk of his appearing on his "oh-so-perfect" face, once again. He looks at me expectantly, and cockily says, "Max."

I open my mouth to respond, when Mom comes from around the corner, wiping her hands down on a towel. "Max? Max!" she cries, engulfing me in a hug.

"Mom," I say, with a huge smile.

Ella comes bounding down the stairs. "MAX!" she squeals, hugging me as well. Fang stands, leaning on the wall, his eyebrows raised. Ella pulls back first. "Oh, this is Fang. He's my friend."

I can feel my eyes nearly bug out as I sputter, "_Friend?!_"

Fang chuckles. "Yes Maxie-dear, _friend_."

I glared at them, and just showered more attention to my family.

Fang left after a bit, and Mom, Ella, and I, just hung around and talked. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't come visited them, and honestly, the trip wasn't that bad.

_I wouldn't have met Fang if I hadn't gone._

:-:

"So Max?" Ella asked. We were in bed, talking, trying to catch up on what we missed.

"Hmm?" I mutter sleepily.

I can hear her shift in her bed. "Do you know Fang?"

My eyes fly open and my eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"It just seems like you two knew each other before meeting here. I was just curious," Ella explains.

_Oh._ "Yeah, we met in the woods."

"The woo —"

The door slams open, and a tall figure looms in the doorway. It's breathing heavily, and I suddenly panic as it walks closer to where we are sleeping. "El —"

"Max!" Ella cries. Wait. That wasn't Ella's voice… That was _Mom's_.

I shoot upright, peering at the figure. She steps towards us, and the light from the hallway bursts in. It's only Mom. Her face is urgent, and she's holding a phone. She probably ran up the three flights of stairs to tell me something.

"Max. Grandma collapsed sick. She said she's fine, but she sounded extremely weak. I hate to ask this of you, but —"

I've already climbed out of my bed, and grabbed my bag. With one shoe on, and the other off, I give Ella a hug, and Mom a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

And before they can say a word, I'm already out of the house and back into the woods.

An hour into the woods, I stop in my tracks.

It's a little past one in the morning.

I'm in the woods.

Alone.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, now?_ A voice taunts in my head.

And then I hear a snarl from behind me.

* * *

_:-: **Notes **:-:_

Teehee. You all love me, right? That's just the most amazingest cliffhanger ever!

*Sigh* Ermm… No kill me please? Because then you'll _never_ get the next chapter. Who was spooked by Fang? He's… interesting XD

_Teehiggle. Of course we love you, Fluffles. I LOVE FANGLES NO MATTER WHAT. __He be-eth mah husband (I know he came with many other wives too, yet I still married __him). He's so smexy. ANYWAYS, please review for mah great FLUFFY-PANTS! __Review on her awesome story, I say! ~Bubbles XD_

… Fluffy-pants? I wasn't aware of that nickname D:

So… **R&R **:D

Fluffy ~:)


	3. A Basket of Sweets?

**Summary:** It's like her life was born as a children's novel. Only much, much more horrific. To find the wolf in the haunted forest, on the way back from her mother's workplace, actually be a werewolf, shocked her. But to fall in love with him? It was almost dreamlike. On the full moon, when her lover turns into an uncontrollable werewolf, there's a vital decision to be made; the choice that will determine her love life, and perhaps her human life as well. But maybe, there's another option. Maybe, just maybe, they can be together, without her transformation. It all depends on the ribbon. That red ribbon.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay… Got side-tracked and stuff :D

* * *

_:-: **Red **:-:** Chapter Three** :-: A Basket of Sweets? :-:_

_:-: **Max** :-:_

* * *

At the sudden snarl, I drop my flashlight, and it hits a rock, shutting of, and going dark. I'm left in pitch blackness. Oh. My. Dear. Lord. I can't even bring myself to look behind me. I don't want to move, speak, or even _breathe_. _You stupid girl! _I scold myself. _Why are you such an idiot, Max?_

It's the wolf. I'm sure of it. _Grandma warned you! _ I can hear its paws step towards me, crunching the fallen leaves and twigs with a crisp _snap_.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._

That is all you can hear in these woods; the occasional _crunch_ coming closer and closer. My breathing quickens, as does the ever-pounding drum of my heart. I stare straight forward, looking into absolute nothingness. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turn my head.

There it is. The wolf. If I ever make it home, I'll be the first to boast about coming back alive — that is, if I make it back still living. No one ever has.

Its sleek black fur looked pristine and glossy, but vaguely familiar. Its eyes were animalistic and almost pure black, staring at me with a strong intensity. The long snout was sniffing something, as it stared me down with it's fangs bared.

Slowly, I step backwards, step by step, not making a sound. I try to fade with the darkness, hoping that it'll leave, no longer interested. Another step. And then another. And another.

_CRACK!_

The wolf's head whips towards me, and slowly closes the distance between us. It pants in short breaths, the wolf's black eyes narrowed at me. I can't move. I can't even breathe.

_Okay, Max, what can you do?_ Outrunning it is a nay. There's no way I'd be able to out run a fully grown wolf, no matter how fast I was in the village. If I just stood here, it's a definite no. My eyes frantically scan the area.

_There. _That tree. It looks easy enough to ascend. My eyes flicker back to the wolf who's even closer than before. And then I bolt towards the tree, grabbing onto the branch and starting to pull myself up.

I'm breathing heavily now as I climb up the tree. I glance down, holding myself to the tree by the flimsy branches. The wolf's circling the base of the trunk, looking up at

me. Its fangs glint in the moonlight that peers through the trees, and it doesn't seem as if it's going to abandon me.

_Yeah, wolf! Want those baskets of sweets, still?_ I taunt in my head. Of course, the moment is too frightening to yell it out loud.

Another crack splits the silence of the woods.

Suddenly, I'm falling, branches scraping the sides of my face, arms, and legs. I land on the forest floor with a thud, and my heart stops. It's so close now. I scoot my butt up so I'm partially leaning on the trunk of the tree, and I close my eyes.

_Please, whatever God is up there, please spare me._

Soft paws audibly pad the ground. But then, all movement whatsoever stops, and there is silence. It is so quiet I can hear the wind rustling through the trees. I open my eyes.

And it's gone.

I blindly sprint, keeping my eyes downcast on the path the rest of the way, until I am clear out of the forest and on the first hill. Cut, bruised, and with a sore bottom, I look back at the faint outline of the forest, the rising sun lighting it up.

A bright light flashes as the sun appears above the horizon, and I quickly cover my eyes. When I uncover them, I see nothing different. _What was that? _I think, wearily traveling the rest of the way home.

:-:

Grandma's face is worried when I arrive home, parched, starving, exhausted, and scared out of my mind. She opens the door for me and I go straight to bed, my eyes telling her not to ask any questions.

My dreams are filled with flashes of the wolf, Mom, Ella, and Fang.

When I awake, I am surrounded by people. Shooting upright in bed, I realize Grandma's tended to some of my bigger, more demanding wounds. Scanning the room, I notice most of the town's gossipers are in here.

Grandma is also here. I give her a questioning look, and she shrugs weakly. My guess is that she couldn't keep them all out.

I blink. And then I snap loudly, "What do you want?"

They stare in surprise. Lissa Thomas' mother is the first to react. "What do you mean, '_what do we want'_? Max, darling, you're the first person _ever_ to make it through the woods at night! It's a miracle you aren't dead!"

Yeah. I like Mrs. Thomas just as much as I like Lissa. Which, quite frankly, isn't much. "Max? How did you outlast the wolf?" another person asks. "Its supposedly got raptor hearing and an extremely good sense of smell! How did you beat that?" _I really don't know,_ I think, although I say nothing out loud.

"What does the wolf look like?"

"Why are you all cut up?"

"How could you be so stupid and travel at night?"

The questions keep pouring out of the villagers, as I give a pleading look at Grandma, and her face hardens, before she begins yelling at everyone to get out. They oblige sadly, and saunter out, disappointed they didn't get any 'juicy gossip' to discuss.

When they're all gone, Grandma sits on the edge of my bed. I look at my bed sheets. "I could've done that myself if I wasn't so exhausted," I mumble.

She nods. "I know. But you wouldn't be so exhausted if you didn't travel at night. I told your mother I was perfectly fine!"

"But —" I protest, trying to tell her how worried I was.

Grandma shakes her head firmly. "Explain."

I open my mouth, and close it. _How do you explain something even you, yourself don't understand? _

And then I do what she asked me to do.

I explain.

* * *

_**:-: Notes :-:**_

So… How was it? Did you like it? Curious? Intrigued? Angry? Mad? Confused?

Don't worry, it'll all clear up :D

_I thank the…..couple of people….one or two? I dunno, but I thank those_

_that mention me in their reviews. It means a ton to me, so HUGGLES FOR_

_EVERYONE! Even for dear Fluffles. Because she be an awesome writer. So review_

_for mah great Fluffy-Gruffly-Googly-Moogly-Pants! Haha, just kidding Fluffs. I_

_won't call you that. Peace! ~Bubbles XD_

^^ Aka Unicorn-Horn :D

Thanks so much again! **R&R**

Xoxo,

Fluffy ~:)


	4. What A Tender Young Creature

**Summary**: It's like her life was born as a children's novel. Only much, much more horrific. To find the wolf in the haunted forest, on the way back from her mother's workplace, actually be a werewolf, shocked her. But to fall in love with him? It was almost dreamlike. On the full moon, when her lover turns into an uncontrollable werewolf, there's a vital decision to be made; the choice that will determine her love life, and perhaps her human life as well. But maybe, there's another option. Maybe, just maybe, they can be together, without her transformation. It all depends on the ribbon. That red ribbon.

**Author's Note: **Hiiiiii. Um. It's been a while. It's been a while for all my stories, actually. This is for _VampireRide_ (hehe I haven't told her it's for her though) who is writing an Ari-centric MR story based on Red Riding Hood! Go check it out!

Oh and I recommend rereading the previous chapter. Yes, it's been that long ._.

* * *

_:-: **Red **:-:** Chapter Four** :-: What a Tender Young Creature :-:_

* * *

_:-: **Max** :-:_

**Okay,** so maybe I don't explain _quite_ yet. But eventually, I will.

"What happened… out there?" Grandma asks quietly. Her old, semi-wrinkled face looks at me in concern, and she sits down on the old rocking chair near my bed.

I don't answer for a moment, and I dwell back in the past, when Grandma would sit me on her lap and rock back and forth on that chair. Those were the days when I was young, and nothing like this happened.

"Max?" Grandma repeats softly. She wipes her hands down on her white, crisp, heavenly-smelling apron, and gets up slowly from the rocking chair. She places her cool hand on my forehead and sighs. "You need to rest."

_No, Grandma, don't go… _I think weakly. _I need to explain. I _have _to explain, and figure out what happened! _I want to tell her this, but I can't. My voice catches in my throat, and I involuntarily let a shiver take over my body, as I think about my encounter with the wolf.

"Grandma…" I manage. She sits down on the edge of my bed, stroking my forehead in a grandmotherly-manner.

"You don't have to explain now, Max. I understand."

I shake my head. I _have_ to explain—I _have_ to know what happened out there. Maybe, just maybe, Grandma knew.

"That ribbon…" I begin, my voice wavering. "What… exactly… does it… do?"

She was silent, hesitant to respond. "Ribbon?"

My eyebrows furrow. She… doesn't… know? "That ribbon you gave me earlier!" I press, wondering how she doesn't remember.

Grandma stares blankly at me, looking at me in a curious manner, as if she was silently asking, _What do you mean? I recall no such thing_. She coughs feebly, and I sit up, patting her back gently.

Maybe it was because she gave it to me in the early morning, maybe it was because she was getting old, and maybe it was because she was sick. Maybe she had a reason to not remember.

But in the back of my mind… a tiny voice rang through my head.

_Maybe the ribbon did things so terrible… she was trying to forget about it completely_.

_:-: **Fang **:-:_

Panting, I arch my back, lying on the grass and leaf-covered floor of the cave.

It was her.

Max.

Max _Martinez _— daughter of Dr. Martinez.

I almost killed her. My self-control — that little ounce of human left in me throughout the night — almost vanished with the wind.

I could have killed her.

_I could have killed her_.

I shook my head, sitting up, and dusting the dirt off of me, whilst examining any new cuts or bruises. I hated being a werewolf. I _hated_ it.

You can't have any attachments, because there's always a slight chance that you could lose them forever… because of you. Because of the monster you became. Because of the monster you _are_.

Befriending Dr. Martinez and Ella was a risk… something I wasn't so willing to take. But nevertheless, they reached out to me, with nothing but kindness. Ever since the day Dr. Martinez found me bloodied in the woods — and she tended to me ever since then — they had been nothing but kind.

And sometimes… sometimes I think that Dr. M knows what I am. I'm pretty sure she suspects it.

Yet she still invites me to her home, joining her and Ella for family meals, making me feel like part of a family… Making me feel truly human for once.

It makes me wish I never met _him. _He, who turned me into what I am.

Maybe then I could have had a home and a family — a life where I didn't have to worry about their safety, or the fact that I could endanger them at any time.

I didn't know what to do — especially about Max.

Honestly… she was different. Intriguing… refreshing.

And I couldn't just go to her and apologize. _'Hey Max, I'm sorry for almost killing you the other night… you know, when I was a menacing werewolf, and you were scared to pieces?'_

I'd like to see how _that_ would turn out.

… Then again… no, I wouldn't. I most definitely wouldn't.

It wouldn't be: _I could have killed her._ No, it would be more along the lines of _'The she-devil killed me_' on my grave-stone, if I would have one at all.

Har har… my humor depresses me. That's what living alone does to an eighteen year old guy. Sad, huh?

I needed to… interact more with people. (There I go, being a comedian again. Great.) I needed to get out in the open. I needed to talk with someone who would understand me.

And I thought to myself, _I want to talk to Max_.

:-:-:-:

"_The wolf thought to himself, 'What a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful…'"_

* * *

**Notes:**

*Sigh* So short. So, epically short. I swear. FF either shortens my chapters or makes them longer, and it's sooo annoying! D:

Fang is an interesting creature xD He's… definitely interesting :3 hehe. A teeny weeny bit of his background.

The quote at the end… Anna suggested Fang to say that… or something… But it makes him sound like a pedophile, doesn't it? Lol xD

I hope you liked it :)

I think I did… heh… maybe...

**R&R**

xox Fluffy


End file.
